1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of geometric instruments, and to the particular field of gauges and templates.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many construction projects require cutting specifically sized and located holes in a substrate. For example, placing electrical outlets, electrical switches, and the like require specifically sized and located holes. Further examples include pipe outlets, conduit outlets and the like.
While the art contains many examples of templates, most of these templates have several drawbacks. For example, the presently available templates of which the inventor is aware, are not adjustable. That is, a template is specifically sized for a specific application, such as defining an opening for an electrical outlet, or the like. If other openings, or other sized or shaped openings are required, the template cannot be used for those openings and other templates are required. Thus, a worker may be required to have several templates in his possession for a single job. This is inconvenient and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a template that is adjustable so it can be used for a variety of tasks.
Still further, some of the templates of which the inventor is aware are not durable and some may not even be re-usable. This also requires a worker to have several templates which is also inconvenient and expensive, Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable template that is durable and re-usable.
Many of the templates of which the inventor is aware are not as accurate as possible. This is especially true of a template that is being used for a task for which it is not specifically designed. A skilled worker can account for this, but some less skilled workers may have difficulty and the final product may not be as finished as possible.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable template that is accurate, even for a variety of different applications.
Many templates must be used by holding the template in place with one hand and marking with the other. If the template is not securely held in place, the marked area may not be in a desired location. However, this may be difficult if the template is not durable and easily held in place.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable template that will remain securely in place.